Rhudaur
Rhudaur was the smallest of the kingdoms that originated from the break-up of Arnor in TA 861. The other kingdoms were Arthedain and Cardolan. History Rhudaur formed the eastern part of Arnor, and stretched from the Weather Hills with Weathertop to the river Loudwater. It shared a long border with Cardolan along the Great East Road, and with Arthedain along the line of the Weather Hills.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A, "The Númenorean Kings", "Eriador, Arnor, and the Heirs of Isildur" The land between the rivers Hoarwell and Loudwater was also considered part of Rhudaur. It was called the Angle, and it is here that the first Stoor Hobbits came into Eriador around TA 1150. However, due to the increasing hostility of Angmar these Stoors fled the region around TA 1356, with some of them moving west to the Shire, and others moving back to Wilderland. ]] From the start of its existence, Rhudaur was unfriendly towards the two other successor states, and took part in a bitter conflict with Arthedain over the Tower of Amon Sûl and the Palantír associated with the tower. The last Kings of Rhudaur were not of Númenórean blood, but were descended of Men in service of Angmar. Under their rule the land became a vassal of Angmar, and thus enemies of Cardolan and Arthedain. Angmar annexed and terminated the kingdom in TA 1409. By this time, the Dúnedain were gone from the region, as well as most of the other inhabitants. There is evidence that after the fall of Angmar at the Battle of Fornost the Angle became home to the remainder of the Dúnedain, and the Rangers of the North established several villages there, where their people lived until the resurrection of the northern Kingdom under King Aragorn II Elessar at the end of the Third Age. Etymology The name Rhudaur appears to be dialect Sindarin for 'East Forests'.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations Middle-earth Role Playing The structure and details of Rhudaur are significantly fleshed out in the Middle-earth Role Playing game: The Haeranedain (S."Far Wandering Edain") were Rhudaurians of Númenorean descent, most were actually mix-blooded Tergil. Most Rhudaurian Dúnedain belonged to one of seven greater Noble Houses of Hiri, House Amrothar, House Eldanar, House Enedil, House Melosse, House Mithlad, House Rhudainor and House Rómentir. The Rhudaurians (S."Rhudaurim") were the inhabitants of the fallen kingdom of Rhudaur, in the closer sense those of númenorean blood, the Haeranedain, in a wider sense all those eriadorian tribes living inside the borders of Rhudaur including: * the Hillmen of the Trollshaws and Coldfells * the Vulseggi or northrons of the Egladil * the Dunmen of the southern borderlands to Eregion and Cardolan * the Forodrim of the Northern marches The Haeranedain were a bit smaller and darker than the high Dúnedain, although 6 ft for men was not uncommon. In daily life most had adapted clothes much similar to those of the indigenous Hillmen, the Kailth, a skirt or kilt, and the Kullodoo. The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II Rhudaur also makes an appearance in the expansion ''The Rise of the Witch-king'' to the game ''The Battle for Middle-earth II''. The Hobbit film trilogy Rhudaur appears briefly in Peter Jackson's ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) as the location of the High Fells, where, in the film's continuity, the Nazgul were buried following their defeat by the Men of Arnor. Gallery Rhudaur.JPG|A village in Rhudaur, from The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II Rhudaur from map.png|Rhudaur shown in relation to Angmar and the Misty Mountains on a map created for Middle-earth Role Playing Translations References ca:Rhudaur de:Rhudaur es:Rhudaur it:Rhudaur nl:Rhudaur pl:Rhudaur ru:Рудаур Category:Sindarin words Category:Kingdoms of Men Category:Arnor Category:Eriador